<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【翻譯】See Me, See Me by sandykill</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27486397">【翻譯】See Me, See Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandykill/pseuds/sandykill'>sandykill</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dominance, Love Confessions, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, it's heavily implied Geralt likes to watch, or its kinda voyeurism anyway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:54:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27486397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandykill/pseuds/sandykill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>傑洛特與亞斯克爾或許有著分享娼妓的習慣，但在此之前他們從沒分享過男性。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【翻譯】See Me, See Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            [Restricted Work] by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/multiplelizards/pseuds/multiplelizards">multiplelizards</a>. Log in to view.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Summary:</p><p>傑洛特與亞斯克爾或許有著分享娼妓的習慣，但在此之前他們從沒分享過男性。<br/>_________________________________________________________________</p><p><br/>這不是第一次傑洛特願意與亞斯克爾分享娼妓(而這也應該不會是最後一次)。他不確定這確切地，是什麼時候開始的。好吧，這不完全是真的。他知道這為什麼會<em>開始</em>。這始於諾維格瑞(Novigrad)，開始的原因是沒錢，但他不確定這為什麼會<em>繼續</em>。亞斯克爾確定傑洛特知道這一切不再是為了妓女，但他無法讓自己<em>觸摸</em>那些參與者以外的位置，不能用他想要的方式。他<em>確定</em>他一定知道，但他害怕更近一步，害怕索取的<em>太多</em>。他害怕自己早已經做的太多，在大部分時候裡。沒道理讓事情變得更複雜。所以。一連串的妓女，持續著。</p><p>不過，這是他們第一次分享男人。在他們走進來裡時他正坐在長沙發的邊緣上，而亞斯克爾不由自主地立刻注意到他。傑洛特順著他的視線看過去然後微笑，在亞斯克爾能向他保證誰都沒關係之前，他們已經跟在那身著精緻服裝但顯然強壯的男人後頭，上樓進到房間裡。</p><p>「誰想先開始？」那男人，他說他的名字是馮(Vin)，轉過身面向他們問道。他的笑容靦腆，亞斯克爾不禁注意到他們的身高相當。他能想像這令馮在這行裡較不受歡迎。不過這解釋了那些精緻的絲綢與珠寶——試圖顯露較少的男子氣概，較少的威脅。</p><p>亞斯克爾能感覺到喉嚨底部累積的緊張，於是他往前走去，將傑洛特留在門邊。他表現出平靜，表現出自控，用著與他表演時相同的方式。「嗯，就從你跟我開始如何？親愛的？」他說，把手掌按到那男人的胸口上。馮試著順從，讓亞斯克爾主導。「不，親愛的。我想要你<em>支配</em>我，」他說。在他身後，傑洛特吐出一口氣，一道輕微的聲響。他身前的男人看起來有些不安，視線快速地在亞斯克爾與傑洛特之間來回著。</p><p>「一個少見的要求，」最終，他開口。「但不是一個我會想要拒絕的要求。你想要我怎麼做？」亞斯克爾的胃部緊縮。</p><p>「我的這個朋友，」他用下巴朝傑洛特方向指了指，「喜歡看。我想要你幫我上演一場秀。」他沒說謊，但也只有部分的真實。亞斯克爾不知道在他們倆之間沒有著柔軟的女性曲線的存在時，傑洛特會想要參與到什麼程度。那男人沉吟，一隻手往下滑去，隔著褲子布料捧住亞斯克爾的跨間。</p><p>「那麼你想要我幫你上演出什麼樣的秀？」他問，吐息掃過亞斯克爾的頸側。他打了個顫。</p><p>「我想要你操我，」他說，將自己壓進馮的手掌中。傑洛特發出另一聲吸氣聲，驚愕地，從他身後。</p><p>「而你的......朋友......只想要看？」馮問。亞斯克爾不知道傑洛特想要<em>什麼</em>，但他不想要妄自揣測，不想要逼他做任何——在這之前亞斯克爾從沒見過傑洛特對男人展露過興趣。老實說傑洛特從那些人當中挑選出馮挺令他感到驚訝，就算亞斯克爾那時一直看著他。如果傑洛特只是想讓亞斯克爾能摸到能嚐到能操到，那麼，嗯。對他來說那不合理，不完全地，但他不想要給予壓力。</p><p>「現在是他的時間，」傑洛特回答，嗓音已變得粗啞低沈。亞斯克爾單從那聲調就能知道他已經硬了。而那資訊，他<em>知曉</em>那個的事實，引發一道炙白的電流沿著脊柱往下流去，「但我不反對......提供協助。」<em>噢</em>，那聽起來充滿保證。</p><p>「好吧那麼，」馮說，「讓我們來把你準備好，然後看看我們喜歡怎麼做，可以嗎？」他的雙唇壓在亞斯克爾喉嚨的弧度上，牙齒若有似無地碰觸逗弄著那片肌膚。</p><p>「好，」亞斯克爾喘息著，頭向後仰去，爲他的動作讓出更多空間。馮輕聲笑著。</p><p>「脫掉衣服，躺到床上去。我去取油。」亞斯克爾慌忙照做，呼吸已變得太過急促。</p><p>只是當他躺進床裡，看見傑洛特仍站在門邊時，他感覺到焦慮又一次開始舔上他思緒的邊緣。他不安地調整著自己的姿勢。「我以為你說了有關......協助的事，」最後，亞斯克爾開口，語調裡只有一些些不確定。傑洛特看起來準備好隨時要逃走，儘管他的目光中有著明顯升起的慾望。傑洛特的表情微微地柔和下來。</p><p>「我不反對，」傑洛特同意，但仍沒往他靠近一丁半點。「你想要我的協助嗎？」</p><p>馮回來了，跪到亞斯克爾張開的兩腿之間。抵在腹部上，亞斯克爾的老二漲紅著流出液體。「只要你想——」亞斯克爾開口，但被他自己的驚喘打斷。「噢。」</p><p>「太突然了嗎？」馮問，冰涼、潤滑的手指堅定地按在他的洞口上。</p><p>「不、不會，」亞斯克爾結巴道，注意力暫時被偷去。他呻吟出聲，馮彎下身將嘴覆上他的腿，逐漸朝他認真希望那濕熱能到達的那地方移動。輕輕擦過的牙齒令他的老二抽搐、腰部彈起。「<em>操</em>。」</p><p>「我相信你剛剛正在說什麼？」馮提醒，掛著大大的笑容。</p><p>「狗屎。嗯。我就不——啊！——不介意，」他努力說出。馮的一根手指已滑入一個指節，亞斯克爾必須專注著保持不動，就只是躺在那接受他被給予的。他在床單上緊握雙手，一次又一次地。</p><p>「那麼你想要我在哪裡幫你，亞斯克爾？」一會過後，傑洛特問。他的目光專注，只為了他。他似乎對那名男妓一點興趣都沒有。</p><p>亞斯克爾幾乎要<em>啜泣</em>了，因為那語調，因為馮的那一根手指突然在他裡頭扭動起來，緩慢且穩定地。那逗弄足夠令人分心，而他想要<em>更多</em>。</p><p>「你想要——呃——你想要在哪裡？」</p><p>傑洛特過了很久都沒回答，只是看著亞斯克爾，用著那雙金色的、瞳孔大張的眼睛。當亞斯克爾的視線朝下一去，他能看出他的傢伙緊緊抵著他的褲襠。他自己的老二一同抽搐著。</p><p>「專心在我這，」馮譴責道，加進第二根手指強調他的要求。</p><p>「很確定我<em>是</em>專心在你這，親愛的，」亞斯克爾喘著說，挺起腰部迎向那溫柔地抽送作為回應。知道自己其實沒有，他試著給予馮手上的工作應有的注意。「操，來嘛。我能接受更多。」</p><p>傑洛特對此發出聲響，再一次偷走亞斯克爾的注意。他看起來一臉痛苦，就像不知道該拿自己怎麼辦。「沒關係的，如果你不——」</p><p>「我想，」傑洛特打斷他，飛快地。「亞斯克爾，我想。」而不知道他指的是那名男妓還是亞斯克爾真是令人感到糟透了的<em>沮喪</em>，儘管他的視線幾乎沒落在馮身上過。</p><p>「好吧，呃，那不如——」剎那間馮加進了第三根手指，然後轉動，蓄意地擦過他的前列腺。亞斯克爾拱起了背大聲哭喊：「喔、喔傑洛特。」當他意識到自己喊出了什麼時他羞愧地漲紅了臉，腎上腺素飆升。</p><p>傑洛特，令亞斯克爾大大吃驚地，從喉嚨底部發出一到尖促的聲響，手掌按壓在褲襠上。嗯好吧，亞斯克爾看得懂那個。</p><p>「傑洛特、<em>傑洛特</em>，過來，眾神啊過來——」然後傑洛特來了，猶豫地站到馮的肩膀後方。而馮的這一頭，他繼續愜意地擴張著亞斯克爾，只不過他現在避開了他的前列腺。「——把你的衣服脫了，親愛的。不想要毀了它們，」亞斯克爾說，語調顫抖著。他脫掉衣服，快速有效率地。</p><p>「馮，親愛的，甜心，你準備好操我了嗎？」那名男妓微笑著抽離手指。亞斯克爾壓下那空虛感引起的寒顫。</p><p>「你確定你還想要我操你嗎？」馮問，眉毛抬起一道玩味的角度。亞斯克爾感覺到自己臉上升起的熱度，無法讓自己看向傑洛特。</p><p>「當然了，親愛的。」</p><p>他向他露出的那笑容有些哀傷，但也同情理解。「你對於怎麼做有什麼想法嗎？」他問，同時潤滑自己。亞斯克爾的視線從傑洛特跳向男妓再跳回傑洛特。他不能要求傑洛特操他，他知道那點，而他也知道通常在這種慾望高漲的時刻，傑洛特不反對觸碰。他只是不曉得該怎麼要求傑洛特<em>觸碰</em>並<em>把持著</em>他，在另一名男人操他的時候。有意的，而非無心的。</p><p>「嗯。」</p><p>馮的笑容變得更大了。「需要建議嗎？」亞斯克爾的表情一定是足夠讓人明白了，因為那男人笑了起來。</p><p>「好的，」他將亞斯克爾拉進自己懷裡，「傑洛特，到床上來躺下。」亞斯克爾沒有預料到傑洛特會照他說的做，但他猶豫地躺到與亞斯克爾原先躺的差不多的位置。「亞斯克爾，俯跪到你......朋友上。」<em>噢</em>。</p><p>他大力吞嚥，胃部緊張地翻滾，但照著做了。他的膝蓋落在傑洛特腰部兩側的床單上，手掌在他肩膀兩邊。如果他把重心往前移，他們將會從肩膀到髖部都正對到一塊。當傑洛特試探性地把雙手放到亞斯克爾腰上，拇指輕柔地摩挲著時，他胃裡的蝴蝶撲騰著。</p><p>「完美，」馮低聲說。他移動至傑洛特微張的兩腿之間，老二抵在亞斯克爾的臀縫上。「感覺還好嗎，男孩們？」</p><p>「好，」亞斯克爾從喉嚨擠出一聲。傑洛特哼鳴，手掌微微地移動。</p><p>「好的。如果覺得不舒服，你們兩個都是，說一聲。我們有其他方式做這個，」馮說。他輕輕地晃動起臀部，挑逗地磨蹭著亞斯克爾。目前為止給予那男人那麼少的注意令亞斯克爾感覺糟糕，但他似乎不在意——抵在他身上緩慢蹭動著的他仍炙熱硬挺。</p><p>不是故意的，但亞斯克爾發現到自己正直直盯著傑洛特的臉看，兩人的臉距離僅有幾英吋。「可以？」他用氣音問道。這感覺很......奇怪，傑洛特如此靠近，如此顯然地專注在他身上。感覺不差，就只是，奇怪。</p><p>傑洛特哼了一聲回應，一道愉悅的聲響。那令亞斯克爾的腹中升起一片溫暖，令他感覺到得意，就像是那小小的快樂的理由”是他”。</p><p>亞斯克爾想要再說些什麼，但下一秒馮已掰開他的臀瓣開始推<em>入</em>，亞斯克爾什麼都做不了，只能張著嘴喘氣。傑洛特的目光離開亞斯克爾的臉，越過他的肩膀看向馮，然後往下移到他沈重垂掛在傑洛特高漲勃起之上的位置。如果他挪動自己，他們就能碰到一塊，互相磨蹭。那想法太危險，令亞斯克爾打著顫發出一聲呻吟。</p><p>太過快地推到底的馮定住不動讓亞斯克爾適應。他想要往前低下頭，把臉埋進傑洛特肩膀的弧線裡。他沒有放任自己那麼做，他只是與傑洛特保持著極度難為情的相互直視，他的瞳孔張的那麼大，讓它們看起來就像是人類的雙眼。某種白亮的炙熱貫穿他的身體，令他用著與他屁股裡的那根老二幾乎無關的方式顫抖。他閉上雙眼。</p><p>「可以嗎？」一段時間過後，當亞斯克爾平靜地吸氣，和緩的吐氣時，馮問。他嘗試性地動了一下。</p><p>「可以，」亞斯克爾回應，跟著對方的動作搖晃著臀部。傑洛特在他腰上的雙手<em>收緊</em>，令他呼吸一滯再一次睜開了雙眼，同時馮穩定了速度，大力地，但太過緩慢，只是逗弄。「操。」</p><p>傑洛特沈吟，雙手往上移了一些，摩挲著他的身側。馮的手取代了傑洛特在他腰上原本的位置。他將他往後拉進每一道挺送，而亞斯克爾就只能承受。</p><p>再一次地，亞斯克爾的目光對上傑洛特的。他們就像兩塊磁鐵，受彼此吸引然後無法分開。他再度顫抖起來，迷失在那雙眼睛裡。</p><p>「亞斯克爾，」傑洛特低喃。他舔濕了雙唇，視線從亞斯克爾的眼睛跳到他分開的雙唇，再回到他的眼睛。亞斯克爾的身體就像點燃的引線對他的嗓音產生反應。「我能吻你嗎？」</p><p>「<em>拜託，</em>」他的回應接近啜泣，他傾身向前，讓他們足夠接近到傑洛特能夠消除最後那一點距離。他那麼做了。他張開了雙唇，但用著亞斯克爾從不敢奢望過的方式吻著。那不是一時狂熱的親吻，那是溫柔的，崇敬的，像是亞斯克爾在這之前就只有過幾次親吻經驗。他感覺到傑洛特的手指進到他的頭髮中，輕輕地拉扯著，他呻吟。</p><p>當亞斯克爾感覺到太過暈眩可能就要昏過去時他們終於分開。他讓自己的額頭落到傑洛特帶著傷疤的肩上，雙臂放棄工作。那改變了馮操他的角度。突然間地，每一次挺入都直直地撞上他的前列腺，感覺是那麼的好，令亞斯克爾無法呼吸。傑洛特的雙臂環住他，一手緊抱在他肩上，另一手鬆鬆地圈在亞斯克爾腰上。</p><p>「喔、噢、操，噢傑洛特，<em>求你</em>，神啊求你——」他含糊不清地喊著，斷斷續續地，語句在他輕輕地蹭著傑洛特的肩膀，吸吮舔咬著那片充滿傷疤的肌膚時斷續破碎。</p><p>「噓，沒事的亞斯克爾。你做得很好，好好接受就行了。」亞斯克爾在急促的喘息中拱起背嗚咽哀求。</p><p>「需要你，<em>需要你</em>，傑洛特，求你，」他在他們的手中虛弱地扭動著，不真的是想要掙脫，只是不安躁動。</p><p>「好了，亞斯克爾。我們先讓馮射，好嗎？」亞斯克爾真的開始啜泣了，「他值得那個的，他對我們那麼好幫了我們那麼多？」他點頭，更用力地把臉壓進傑洛特肩膀中。</p><p>「你確定他沒事？」馮氣息不順地喘著問道。他操人的技巧就像<em>世界第一</em>，在不同的情況之下亞斯克爾會<em>非常</em>欣賞的。而現在他的整個世界就只有那雙帶著傷疤的手臂、金色的眼睛、銀色的頭髮。</p><p>「他沒事，」傑洛特說，手指梳過亞斯克爾汗濕的頭髮，「對吧，亞(Jask)？」</p><p>「呃－嗯，」他喘道，手指抓耙著傑洛特身側。他希望自己能讓他的手臂抱住自己，必須盡可能大力地抱住，讓他們的胸口壓在一起。</p><p>穿過大腦中濃烈渴望的濃霧，他思考著傑洛特說要操他這事有多認真。他沒用上幾個字去說，並且在半個小時前那似乎還是件不可能的事，但現在？他轉過頭，嘴唇貼上傑洛特長出鬍渣的下巴，<em>感覺到</em>傑洛特因此從胸中發出的轟隆低吼。他嗚咽回應。</p><p>「操，你們兩個太辣了，」馮在他們上方呻吟道。他衝刺的速度開始加快，接近狂亂。他快到了。亞斯克爾專注著夾緊他，聽著他被逼出的小小呻吟。</p><p>「你想要他射在你裡面嗎？亞斯克爾？」傑洛特問，嗓音低沈。亞斯克爾打顫，點了點頭。</p><p>「操，」馮回再一次說，彎下身撞進他，臀部開始抽搐。「操，」他射了，炙熱的液體射進亞斯克爾深處，令他顫抖。</p><p>好一會過後，馮將自己退了出去，呼吸速度仍有些太快。亞斯克爾幾乎都已經忘了他還在那裡。「傑洛特，」他悄聲說，臉仍埋在對方的喉嚨裡。他的大腿發抖。沒有幫忙，他沒辦法撐在原位太久了。「傑洛特，拜託。」</p><p>「噓，我在這裡，亞。」他幫著他降下身體，讓他不必再用膝蓋支撐自己地趴到傑洛特身上。他們的老二短暫地擦過，亞斯克爾被那感覺噎住。傑洛特咕噥呻吟。</p><p>「拜託，拜託操我，」他發現自己低喃著，就算他正抵著傑洛特搖晃臀部，本能地在他的腹部上輾壓磨蹭。</p><p>「就這樣操你？」傑洛特問，一隻手往下滑去捏著他的屁股，「我這樣不好施力，而我也不認為你現在還有足夠力氣騎我，有嗎？亞斯克爾。」比起問句那更是個陳述句。他哀鳴。</p><p>「想看著你，想靠近，」他小聲說，臉仍埋在傑洛特喉嚨裡。他再一次把唇壓上對方的下巴，一次又一次地。傑洛特呻吟。</p><p>「好吧，好吧，等我一下......」他撐起身體，抱著亞斯克爾往床頭挪動，直到他的背躺進靠著床頭的枕頭堆。這樣子，比起趴在他身上，亞斯克爾更像是窩在他腿上。</p><p>等傑洛特一躺好，亞斯克爾的手立刻包裹到他的老二上，試探又堅決地。傑洛特呻吟：「亞，如果你想要我操你，你必須管好你的手，至少一分鐘，好嗎？」</p><p>亞斯克爾只是再一次把自己貼上傑洛特，把他的雙臂往上拉讓他用他稍早想要的方式抱住自己。他顫抖著。他感覺到無法忍受的渴望，像是某個一直擋住一切的水壩崩潰了。他覺得自己會死的，如果傑洛特比他所需的的距離遠離任何一點。</p><p>「馮，能請你把那罐油拿給我嗎？」亞斯克爾被開口詢問的傑洛特嚇了一跳。他完全忘記了那名男妓的存在。</p><p>馮把那罐他先前用來擴張亞斯克爾並潤滑自己的那罐油遞給傑洛特。他的面色仍有些潮紅，仍有些喘，但他微笑著。「你想要——」傑洛特開口，但馮搖頭打斷了他。</p><p>「不，不。你們倆好好享受。我能休息一下很好。」他朝他們兩人眨眼後退開坐進房間另一頭的絨椅裡，雙腿掛到扶手上放鬆地躺著，仍完全赤裸著。</p><p>馮看起來很好，並且也取得了油，傑洛特重新讓注意力全放到了亞斯克爾一人身上。他的嘴唇貼上亞斯克爾的肩膀，沿著那美麗的小麥色肌膚一路吻上他的喉嚨，同時他將手指沾上油，潤滑好自己。</p><p>「不需要任何準備了，」亞斯克爾低喃，「求你了，傑洛特。」</p><p>「我知道，噓，我知道，」他低聲哄著，嘴唇在他說話時擦過他的喉嚨。「但不想弄痛你。」他將兩根手指推入，小心地張開，感受著。亞斯克爾能感覺到馮的精液從他的洞口流出，滴落在他腿上。那令他發顫。</p><p>「傑洛特，」他哀鳴，不耐地，但傑洛特似乎已經認為他有被好好地擴張，已開始退出他的手指。他一隻手放在他的腰上將他扶起，另一手握著他自己的老二底部。在亞斯克爾感覺到傑洛特的頂端頂上他穴口時，他立刻往後移去，任由體重下沉。他們同時發出呻吟，在傑洛特進入他時。</p><p>「慢點，亞斯克爾。慢點，」傑洛特提醒他，挪動著讓自己的兩隻手都捧住亞斯克爾大腿。亞斯克爾繼續沉下，試著遵從傑洛特的要求，但老天啊這太難了——他緊繃、渴望且<em>空虛</em>，而傑洛特是那麼地大，那麼地完美。</p><p>「愛這個，愛你，好完美，<em>操</em>，」如果亞斯克爾不是事實上已經把那說出，他大概會到死都不會把那說出，但傑洛特的反應只是嘴角的一點上翹，表現得好像亞斯克爾沒有剛說出任何驚人的事。</p><p>「噓，亞斯克爾。呼吸。」他挪動臀部，手臂圈住傑洛特肩膀的亞斯克爾收緊雙手。他用傑洛特的肩膀作為支點撐起身體，大腿早已打著顫地，落回到傑洛克老二上。他張嘴呻吟。</p><p>「操，傑洛特，<em>操</em>，」他又那麼做了一次，緩慢地。他太過疲憊無法做得更多，做得更快，就算那是他想要的。他把臉埋進自己仍掛在傑洛特脖子上的手臂裡。</p><p>「亞斯克爾，往後躺，」傑洛特低聲說，在亞斯克爾再度試圖撐起自己時移動他的手在亞斯克爾顫抖雙腿上的位置。亞斯克爾再次呻吟，但這次是氣惱的聲響。「往後躺，」傑洛特重複道，然後亞斯克爾感覺到一隻手向上移動捧著他的後頸。他向後躺去。</p><p>趁現在兩人之間有了一點空間，傑洛特重新把手放到亞斯克爾腿上然後<em>抬起</em>，接著將他往下拉回。<em>完美</em>。亞斯克爾只能喘息者，在傑洛特一次又一次地那麽做時，在他建立起節奏，讓每一次臀部的挺起都配合到他的拉回時。</p><p>「傑洛特、傑洛特，<em>操</em>，」他哭喊著往後躺去更多，幾乎就要失去重心。傑洛特咬牙呻吟一聲抓住他上臂拉住他。如果他沒那麼累的話那會足夠的，但他已筋疲力盡，無法維持住這個姿勢。「我沒辦法，我沒—」他大口喘氣，手指陷入傑洛特肩膀中。傑洛特往前趴去，把亞斯克爾按進床裡，將他的雙腿掛到自己肩上。</p><p>「可以？」他低吼著重新插進。亞斯克爾<em>大喊</em>。</p><p>「可以，可以，操的傑洛特，操我，來嘛。」</p><p>他就只需要這些鼓勵了，有了額外的支撐，他的節奏從猛烈但溫柔轉為狂暴。一隻粗糙的，帶著劍繭的手掌包覆上亞斯克爾的老二，隨著傑洛特每一次的挺送擼動。他的另一隻手放在亞斯克爾一邊的膝蓋後方，將他固定在原處。</p><p>「喔、喔，不要停，傑洛特，<em>不要停</em>。」他哭喊著拱起背，絞緊後穴，射出的精液遍佈他們倆的胸膛。</p><p>「不要停，」當傑洛特開始放緩速度時他哽咽著開口。「想要你射在我裡面。拜託，傑洛特。」傑洛特往前俯下，把臉埋進亞斯克爾脖子裡，他呻吟。</p><p>「操，亞斯克爾。」他重新回到那幾近狂暴的節奏中，一次又一次地撞進最深處。亞斯克爾哀鳴著專注於呼吸，承受那過度的刺激。躺在腹部上，他開始重新挺起的老二已呈現半勃。傑洛特握住他，用著與他衝刺的相同速度擼動。那太多，太快了，但。</p><p>「傑洛特，」他喘息，手指抓耙著他的肩膀。</p><p>「再為我射一遍嗎，亞？」傑洛特低喃，亞斯克爾能感覺到淚水開始在眼角聚集。這太多了，<em>太多</em>了。</p><p>「好的，任何事傑洛特，任何事，」他啜泣，感覺著那些淚水留下。傑洛特低下頭，將它們吻去。</p><p>「噓，你為我做得很好，亞斯克爾。我為你感到驕傲，」他說，輕柔地，而亞斯克爾再次啜泣起來。他的臉無處可藏，於是他轉過頭把臉頰盡可能地床單裡。「你需要我停下嗎？」</p><p>「不，拜託不。想要你射，傑洛特，」他喘著說，吞下另一道啜泣。傑洛特呻吟，沒有慢下他的動作。</p><p>「你對我太好了，亞，」他用氣音說，嘴唇壓上亞斯克爾的肩膀，每一道戳刺都直擊他的前列腺。亞斯克爾大張著嘴發出無聲呼喊地再一次射了，稀薄的精液噴灑上他的腹部與胸口。傑洛特跟著自己挺送的節奏擼動擠壓他的老二，直到他射出最後一滴液體。</p><p>沒再花上多久時間，傑洛特也跟著到了。亞斯克爾的名字在唇邊，臀部畫著小圓地追逐高潮。</p><p>當他停止顫動後他輕柔地退出，讓亞斯克爾平躺回床上。他吻著他，緩慢且徹底，並且是那麼、那麼地溫柔，然後才翻過身躺到他一旁，呼吸只有那麼一點的急促。</p><p>一直等到從多重高潮的雲端落回時，那疑慮才開始重新往亞斯克爾腦中鑽回。在這之前他們從沒真正操過。這越過界線了。他的嘴唇仍刺麻著，一個他們越過得有<em>多麽遠</em>的尖銳提醒。如果傑洛特後悔了呢？如果他要求亞斯克爾離開？如果他在半夜裡打包好行李，留下亞斯克爾自己離開？如果——</p><p>傑洛特的掌心溫暖潮濕，但在他輕輕地收緊手掌時那重量充滿保證。「呼吸，亞斯克爾。沒事的。」</p><p>他很確定會有事的，事實上，但不知該如何在將那說出的同時不像個混帳。在他成功想出該如何開口之前，他被打斷了。</p><p>「操得開心嗎男孩們？」馮問，他仍躺在椅子裡，但腿上多了一本書。他們倆都嚇了一跳(能讓傑洛特忘掉房間裡有其他人挺了不起的)。那名男妓微笑，起身穿上短袍。「我願意把房間留給你們兩個，但你們需要支付後半夜的費用，」他聳肩，「所以除非你們想再多付一百克朗，否則你們溫存的時間需要短一點。抱歉。」</p><p>當然了。<em>當然</em>。亞斯克爾吞嚥，將自己撐起，只瑟縮了一下。他的大腿打著顫，然後有整整一分鐘，他不確定自己是否能撐得住自己的體重。明天他會痠痛的，不知道有沒有辦法走太多路，如果需要走的話。他的被留下的恐懼再次竄起。</p><p>傑洛特已經離開了床，拿起衣服準備重新穿上，但他停下，先把亞斯克爾的褲子與襯衣遞給他。他把短外套放在他那一側的床邊。他們在沈默中穿上衣服，付了錢給樓下的老鴇，然後回到他們的小酒館房間。</p><p>亞斯克爾打算要直接睡了，他的肌肉已開始感覺痠痛。但在他把身後的門關上的瞬間，傑洛特轉過身把他壓到門上，雙手握著他的腰。亞斯克爾的心臟漏跳好幾拍。</p><p>「傑洛特，什麼——」</p><p>「在我們離開妓院前你看起來不太高興，」他低喃著逼近，鼻子湊到亞斯克爾耳朵下方，深深吸了口氣。他嘆氣，悲傷地。「怎麼了？亞斯克爾？」</p><p>傑洛特<em>從沒</em>在分享妓女以外的時間與亞斯克爾這麼靠近。他不知道這是要做什麼，但他的心臟已快從喉嚨跳出。</p><p>「是......我沒事......」</p><p>「不，」傑洛特說，沒有移開。所以他們真的要現在這麼做。好吧。</p><p>「你要離開嗎？」他用細小的聲音問道，雙眼用力閉上。</p><p>太安靜了，亞斯克爾都能聽見自己心跳的聲音。</p><p>「你想要我離開？」最後，傑洛特問，他向後退去。他聽起來......不對勁。亞斯克爾睜開眼睛。</p><p>傑洛特看起來像是被<em>往肚子</em>捅了一刀，像是亞斯克爾見過的那幾次。通常只發生在獵捕出了差錯，當有人在他的照看下受傷或死去。想到是他造成那表情的，令他心口<em>疼痛</em>。「你想要嗎？」</p><p>傑洛特伸出手，像是要讓手指滑過亞斯克爾下巴，但從沒真的碰觸到。他的手指只距離他一根頭髮的距離，那麼的近卻又是那麼地、那麼地遠。那憂愁沒離開他的雙眼。「不想，但我會的。如果我——如果我讓你不舒服，如果我越界了。你說——我以為——但那不重要。我會的。」</p><p>亞斯克爾能感覺到淚水開始嗆住自己，他必須深呼吸才說得出話。「我不想你離開。」傑洛特俯身抱住他，重新把臉塞回到亞斯克爾脖子裡。他放鬆下來的心情機乎肉眼可見。「我完全沒想過要你離開。」</p><p>傑洛特的呼吸輕輕掃過他的肌膚。「我怕我越界了。我那時有點——有點失去控制。」</p><p>亞斯克爾抬起雙手抱住傑洛特，試探性地，但傑洛特嘆息，往他手臂裡蹭進更多，他收緊了雙臂。</p><p>「對不起我——我老是預設最糟的情況，你知道的。本以為你一知道我，呃，<em>想要</em>你，一切就會結束了。」</p><p>「<em>絕不</em>，」傑洛特咬牙說，收緊了包圍亞斯克爾的雙臂，嘴唇掃過他的喉嚨。亞斯克爾顫抖。如果他不是已經射了兩次，他一定會再硬起來的。</p><p>他們站在那，緊抱著給予彼此安慰，過了亞斯克爾不在乎有多久的好一段時間，只是享受著那親近。</p><p>「以為你不會想要我，」最後，傑洛特說，字句有如從浮出水面的氣泡發出模糊不清，像是他一直在努力壓抑，「不會像這樣想要我。」</p><p>「傑洛特，親愛的，我願意用任何方式得到你，」亞斯克爾說，轉過頭吻上他的太陽穴。「我以為分享妓女只是你的一項樂趣，但我，我是一個貪心的人。我一直都想要這個。」他移動雙手，緊緊抱住傑洛特肩膀。</p><p>傑洛特顫抖。「以為妓女們是唯一能——能用這種方式接近你的方法。用我想要的方式。」</p><p>「噢，傑洛特，」亞斯克爾嘆息，歪頭靠在另一人頭上。「甜心，你只要開口問就行了。」傑洛特發出一聲輕微的回應，小小聲地，悲傷地。「來吧，親愛的。我超累而且渾身痠痛。我們睡覺吧。我們可以等早上再聊。」亞斯克爾哄道，上下搓揉傑洛特的背。</p><p>他們分開，緩慢且不甘願地，好能把衣物脫去。通常，亞斯克爾會穿破襯衣當睡衣，但考慮到過去幾個小時剛發生的事，那似乎沒什麼意義了。於是相反的，他除了內褲什麼都沒穿地躺上了床。傑洛特遲疑了一會，但亞斯克爾掀開被子拍了拍床。他爬上床來到他身旁，也只穿著內褲，平躺下來。</p><p>亞斯克爾考慮要在他們之間留下空間，那個他們一直都保持著的空間，但傑洛特說他<em>想要</em>他，而亞斯克爾仍感覺有些脆弱，有些被操過頭。他翻過身，一條手臂環上傑洛特的腰，一條腿跨過他的雙腿，把頭躺到他的胸膛上。傑洛特有那麼一會徹底僵住動也不動，然後在一瞬間所有的緊張退去。</p><p>「可以嗎？」儘管緊張的是他自己，亞斯克爾還是問了。傑洛特彎曲手臂抱住亞斯克爾，手掌安放在他背上。</p><p>「嗯，」他說，而現在換到是他的聲音有些哽咽。「睡覺，亞斯克爾。」</p><p>「好，」亞斯克爾嘟噥。一個心跳過後。「我真的愛你，你要知道。」</p><p>傑洛特沒有回答，只是收緊抱住詩人的那隻手。</p><p>「不管你需要聽多少遍，我都願意繼續說。就只要——」他深吸了口氣，「不要離開我，好嗎？」</p><p>「好，」傑洛特說，小聲地。「睡覺，亞斯克爾。」</p><p>他睡了。</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>